


strike me like a sacred vision

by irrasda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, palm makes a cameo, the lightest of killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrasda/pseuds/irrasda
Summary: Gon, Killua, and even Palm centered ficlets and drabbles





	strike me like a sacred vision

 1.

“Dinner was delicious, Palm, how did you manage to get such fresh vegetables?”

Palm blushed. “You complimented me last night, Gon.” 

“Well, dinner last night was good, too!” 

“I’m glad. I make these meals to help you get stronger and defeat Knuckle.”

“I won’t let you down, Palm.”

“You better not,” Palm said, “I’d be so disappointed. I’d have to stab you, and I don’t want to do that, Gon. I like you.”

“It’s okay. If I failed, I’d deserve it anyway.” 

He wasn’t going to let down Palm and Kite, the people who depended on him, needed his help.

 

2.

“Killua, are you okay?”

“Palm are you okay?”

And Palm, unlike Killua, answered Gon’s question. Even if it wasn’t right away: she first glanced at Gon, glanced down and began twirling a piece of her hair, but she finally spoke.

“Oh, I’m okay, it’s just that while you two have been training, I’ve been seeing to Knov-san ever since he—he--”

Ever since he’d come back from laying the entry points in the palace, traumatized, hair white. Palm didn’t finish her thought; she didn’t need to. The look on her face said everything. 

“It’s okay,” Gon said. “Knov will be okay, even though I know you must be so worried about him. It’s like,” here he faltered, “it’s like with Kite.” Now he looked down and away from Palm.

“I know he’ll be okay, it’s just hard seeing him like that.”

No one spoke. Not Palm who looked at Gon with an actual look of concern on her face. Not Gon who sniffled at wiped at his now wet eyes. And not Killua who sat unmoving, staring at Gon.

“Gon,” Palm said.

_Gon_ Killua thought.

Palm put her hand on Gon’s shoulder.

Killua wanted to put his hand on Gon’s shoulder.

Killua looked down as if he was staring at something in his bowl, but he really wasn’t looking at anything. He was only thinking, thinking how he wanted Gon to look at _him_ the way he now looked at Palm, a little relieved, comforted. He wanted Gon to say things like that to him. Why didn’t he say things like that to him? Why did he say them to a creepy, old lady like her?

Killua knew why, but he didn’t want to admit it.

  


3.

“You want to go with me and Palm on our date?” Gon frowned. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Killua.”

Killua laughed nervously. “Yeah that’s a stupid idea. Just ignore what I said.” Ugh, why had he even told Gon? Being honest was stupid.

“I don't know if boys can go on dates together, but I think it would be fun to go with you," Gon said. "I also don’t think Palm would be happy if the three of us went together."

Killua felt as if he was on a rollercoaster that had come out of a 500 ft drop: confused and lightheaded, but aware that something amazing had just happened. Killua blushed and felt warm.

No. He wasn’t going to think about this now. Killua said calmly, “What are you talking about? I said I would follow you and Palm on your date, like to keep watch.”

“Why would you need to keep watch?”

_To protect you. To watch you._ But Killua said, “So you can focus on your date. What if a Chimera Ant attacks? Palm would be pretty angry if you interrupted your date to fight it, but if I’m there you guys don’t have to worry.” Killua had been pleased with himself when he’d come up with this lie.

“Wow, Killua, that’s amazing,” Gon said. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, I lied to you before because you can’t keep a secret. Even now I’m worried you’ll accidentally tell her.”

“No, Killua, I’m happy you told me” Gon said and paused before continued, eyes sparkling, “And it’s okay. If Palm doesn’t ask, she’ll never find out.” Gon now had a very sly look on his face. “It’ll just be between the two of the us, Killua.”

_What does that mean?_ Killua didn’t exactly know, but he liked it. He blushed again.

 

4.

Gon was awake. Gon Freecss, the young Hunter, the hero who’d singlehandedly defeated Neferpitou of the Royal Guard was up and greeting visitors from his hospital bed. Palm hung back while the other Hunters congratulated Gon, cried, or suffocated him in a hug. She was content to wait to reintroduce herself to Gon a little later—or never—until she looked up and saw Gon was looking at her.

They looked at each other for a moment, making eye contact and saying nothing.

“Hey, Palm.” Gon didn’t speak loudly but his words were clear even over the conversation Knuckle and Morel were having with each other.

“Hello, Gon,” she replied, “It’s good to see you’re awake.” Palm moved toward him. It would be rude to continue their conversation from the distance. Shoot moved out of her way. “I’m surprised you recognized me. I—” she paused and continued, “I didn’t want to startle you with my appearance.” She lifted a hand to brush down her hair as if that was the most noticeable change since she’d become an Ant—not the fins on her arm nor the gemstone-like protrusion on her forehead.

“It’s okay,” Gon said, “You look a little bit different every time I see you.”

“During the invasion, Killua said it would be better if you didn’t see me, that you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Gon hung his head a little. “Killua was probably right.” He looked up again.

“But, Palm,” Gon said, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

5.

“You didn’t even show me your Hatsu. You’ve started developing one right?”

“Yeah.”

Killua’s entire face lit up. “What is it? Show me!”

“It’s not ready to show you yet.”

Killlua looked as if Gon had slapped him across the face, but quickly set his face in a scowl. “I think I should be the one to judge that.”

Gon shook his head.

“I bet it’s because you really don’t have one. Like how it took you so long to come up with the idea for your Jajanken. You haven’t thought of one yet!”

“I have.”

“Then you’d show me!”

 

6.

“Whatever,” Killua said. “It’s not like you wanted me there anyway.”

Gon had fought Pitou so long ago, it didn’t even matter anymore. (It did).

“You said so yourself.”

It was a moment before Gon spoke.

“No, Killua, I’m glad” Gon said, “I’m glad you came.”


End file.
